


You Know I'm Always Late

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: Pete is a vampire who has left the nest and is fighting against the vampires that have overrun Chicago with three other vampire hunters - Patrick, Andy and Joe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got bored and started writing this, I'm not sure if I will continue it, but if you want more, I will write more.

The dictionary's definition of hell is incredibly inaccurate. No one, has seen the the true definition of hell, until they have worked at a Target in the middle of Chicago.   
"That'll be fourteen dollars and twenty cents," said Pete, trying to make himself sound a tiny bit more enthusiastic.  
"But it said it was on sale!" The customer interjected, as she looked at Pete. She was definitely in her forties, with badly applied eyeshadow and pale pink lipstick that had missed half of her lips. She's probably going through a mid life crisis, Pete thought, as he looked at the shirt he had just scanned. "Sorry ma'am, you have to buy three shirts to get the discount," Pete replied. You could cut the tension between them with a knife, as they stood there in, well, not really silence as it was Target and Target is never silent.  
"Fine," she said, pulling out her credit card and scanning it, as she walked away with her shirt. Pete glanced up at the clock - another two hours of being stuck in the hell hole known as Target. He hated his job with a passion. Putting up with middle aged assholes, day in, day out, was the worst thing in the world. And not only that, his night life was considerably more interesting than running a till all day.

Time crawled on, another two hours of standing and scanning. As soon as he was five minutes out from finishing his shift, he cleaned his register and got his stuff ready to leave. He had plans that were most definitely not working overtime. He ran out to his car and got changed out of his work uniform, considering it was definitely not appropriate for the occasion. Hopefully, there would be no insane family members there to try and stake him. At least if there were, he would have back up. Or, hopefully they would back him up. Who knew. Not Pete. He drove off down the roadbed and out to where he had been told to meet them. 

After driving in the horrendous traffic for at least forty five minutes, he had finally arrived, a tiny bit late, but hopefully they didn't mind. He was outside of an older looking warehouse on the outskirts of town. It seemed pretty run down, almost like the kind of place his family would hide out, trying to avoid the hunters. Pete parked and got out of the car, and knocked cautiously on the door. "You get it Joe!" Pete heard someone yelling through the door.   
"Quit arguing! I'll get it!" Pete heard someone else say, as he waited at the door for the person who was clearly fed up with Joe and this other mysterious person's bickering. The door swung upon. "Hi, you must be Pete," said the man, shaking Pete's hand. "I'm Patrick, come inside," he added, as Pete was invited in. 

"So, we only have pizza, is that okay?" Patrick asked, as he looked at Pete's fangs. "Yeah, it should be fine," he replied. "Just through here.." Patrick mumbled, as he led Pete into a small kitchen. Well, it wasn't really a kitchen, it was a microwave that looked like it came from the stone age, a fridge from the dinosaur era and a coffee machine from before the big bang. "Hey, are you that dandy who left the nest?" One of the other people sitting at the table asked, taking a disgustingly large bite of his pizza.   
"Joe! Not appropriate!" Patrick replied, trying to smack some sense through his afro. Okay, so that's Joe, Pete thought, as he looked at him gagging on his pizza. "Hi, I'm Andy," said the last person sitting at the table. "Take a seat, seriously," he added, noticing how tired Pete looked. Pete sat down between Patrick and Andy, as he took a slice of pizza for himself.   
"Ignore Joe being stupid, he is just like that," Patrick said, glaring in Joe's direction, as he shrugged and ate more of his pizza. "So, why do you want me here?" Pete asked, looking at them.   
"We saw you a few weeks ago-"  
"Where?"   
"Out near the woods."  
"But, how did you figure out it was me?"   
"I saw you at Target," Joe chimed in, "and so I stalked you on MySpace and yeah, messaged you, blah blah blah. You have a very distinguishable haircut you know."  
"Is that a compliment?"  
Joe shrugged, and continued eating more pizza. How he could eat so much pizza was a mystery.   
"So, what do you want me to do?" Pete asked, as he looked at the three of them.  
"Well, as you already know we are hunters here. A little help might be nice," Patrick said. "Since you are one of them it mig-"  
"I am NOT one of them," Pete butted in "I hate them just as much as you do, and-"  
"Sorry," Patrick said, "anyways, since you are unfortunately related to them, we were wondering if you could help us out a little bit."  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly, I mean, you were an absolute shit show the last time I saw you fight. But yeah, if it keeps you lot happy, I really don't give a shit."  
"Okay then, let's get you settled in," Andy added, as he left the kitchen.   
"Welcome to the team," Joe added, ad he joined Andy, leaving him alone with Patrick.  
"So, can I ask you a question?"  
"Ask away," Pete replied.  
"Why did you leave them?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to answer a question when you were chewing your lip. "Uh... Well, there are a lotta reasons," Pete mumbled. "Mainly, because, well, they are awful. I decided I don't want to be like them. They did some pretty fucking nasty things, even to their own kind..." Pete trailed off.   
"I didn't mean to ask something that, well, that personal," Patrick stumbled, looking at Pete, as he chewed his lip in thought. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"That's good," Patrick smiled. "I'll show you around."

The warehouse was pretty run down. The lighting fixtures seemed like they had been put in fairly recently but the rest seemed fairly old. There was only one bathroom, but it seemed as if it had never been used once. The only bedrooms in the warehouse were upstairs. Probably offices, once upon a time. The rest of the warehouse was quite open, a few chairs here and there, a desk shoved up in the corner to cover up where Joe "accidentally" shot a hole in the wall. Andy was browsing some vampire hunting forum, "Trick, come look at this," he called. It was a post on different strains of vampires. "So, by this article, Pete here is a Sanguis Dandy."  
"Well, I thought there was only one strain..." Pete said, squinting at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure if I want to continue this. If you like it, please say so and I will continue to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete sat alone in his room. There was no one else there, besides the bare floor, a blanket, some ripped clothes and a tiny bit of blood. The others were rolling around in something significantly closer to something you would see on Better Homes And Gardens. But he would never have that. Ever. He was the weird one. The freak. The soft one. Having a heart of some description was a crime, and Pete was in front of a firing squad. 

"Hey, you with us buddy?" Andy asked, nudging his arm gently.   
"Yeah, keep going," Pete said, looking at the screen.   
"There are also Impetus Dandies, which are more elusive, but a lot more dangerous. And you can only kill these suckers via decapitation with a silver blade," Andy added.  
"Well, that's nice," Patrick muttered. "How do you tell the difference between 'em?"  
"Impetus Dandies have hidden attack fangs that extend when they attack, unlike the Sanguis Dandies whose fangs are just there all the time. So basically, you can't until it's too late."  
"Nice Hurley."  
"There's also another species, which is thought to be extinct, but no one's too sure," Andy added, before flicking off the computer. "Bedtime," Andy said before heading up to his room.   
"Alright Mum," Pete muttered.

"We don't have any coffins here Pete, is that okay?"  
"That coffin thing is a whole load of bullshit," Pete said, rubbing his eyes, smearing his eyeliner even more.  
"Cool, you can just sleep in the hammock," Patrick said, as Pete was already swinging in the mesh. "Night," he said.   
"Night Pete," Patrick replied.

"Pete. Just kill him, and drink him. It'll make you stronger."  
"No."  
"Pete, this is why Dad hates you, and not me."  
"Don't care."  
"So do."  
"Don't. Screw you."  
"Pete, listen, I know you wanna leave the nest. You do and you're fucked. You think you can run off, join some hunters, run off with your little human friend?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"Not happening."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know the last two chapters were really short, so I will try to make this longer.

"He's shaking," Patrick mumbled. "Do you think he's okay?" He loomed down at Pete. His heart beat so loudly it felt as though it would burst a hole in his chest.  
"He's probably having a nightmare," Andy said, gently poking his arm. "Do we wake him up?" Well, Pete had woken the rest of them up, so it wouldn't hurt if they woke him up.  
"What's going on?" Joe yawned loudly, stumbling out of his bedroom. Pete bolted up.   
"You alright?" Patrick asked.  
"Yeah..." Pete muttered. "Just a bad dream. What's the time?"  
Andy glanced at his watch. "4:30," he said. "Did you have a good three hours of sleep?"  
"Yeah, it was soooo pleasant," Pete murmured sarcastically, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'm going to go out for a bit."  
"Just be careful," Patrick said, as Pete got out of their hammock. 

Why the hell was Pete going out at half past four in the morning? Patrick thought. Work? Surely though, he didn't have to start that early, judging by the time he arrived at their place. "I'm going back to bed," said Patrick.  
"Me too," said Andy.  
"Me three," Joe mumbled from his room.

Pete got back to his car. It was too far to walk to where he wanted to go. Hopefully he wouldn't mind Pete showing up at such an ungodly hour. If he was still there, that is, Pete thought, as he got behind the wheel. He was only a twenty minute drive away, and hopefully he would be awake. "Shit!" Pete yelled, and slammed the brake, as something flew out at him. He pulled his knife out from it's sheath, in the event that it was one of them. Better paranoid than dead, he thought.   
"Might want to watch where you're going, Peter," it hissed, as Pete stepped out of the car.   
"Might not want to jump out in front of my car, you prick," Pete snarled. Out of everyone, it just had to be Hillary. "Fuck off, all right?" He snapped.   
"You know, Dad really misses you," she said, stepping closer to Pete. "We all miss our big family wuss."  
"No you don't. Fuck off, or I will slit your throat," Pete growled, stepping closer.   
"Aww, does ickle Petie think he can hurt his ickle sister because he is a big boy now," Hillary said, smirking.  
"Don't push me," he said through gritted teeth.   
"You can't even drain a human, let alone kill your own kind," she laughed.  
"You would be surprised," Pete said, raising an eyebrow, inching towards her. Hillary was probably the best member of his shitty little family. She wasn't as nasty as Andrew and the rest, but she definitely was still a really nasty little sister. And with a quick slash, Hillary was no longer his little sister. He picked up her limp form and dumped her behind a nearby tree. Good enough. He got back to his car, and continued driving. 

Pete went and knocked gently on the apartment door. It had been months since he had stood on the landing. Who knew if they were even there still. A boy, a bit younger than him, stuck his head out. His pillow had clearly done something to his hair, as it stuck out messily. He was still as adorable as ever though, as he pushed his glasses on. "Pete?" He said, flicking the hair out of his face. He smiled at him. It had been ages since he had seen him. Heck, he was shocked Pete had survived this long. "Hi Mikey," Pete smiled, as Mikey pulled him in for a hug.   
"Come inside" Mikey said, remembering that Pete was a vampire. He couldn't believe it. He was here.  
"How have you been?" Mikey asked, as they sat on the beat up old couch. Pete immediately went to slouching, kicking his feet up on the tiny coffee table.  
"Busy. You?"  
"Yeah, not too much going on, Gerard's cool, I'm all good..." Mikey murmured. Some things had to remain secret though. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Pete away. "I'm just glad you're here. We thought you were dead."  
"Haha, well, lets just say, it's come close to that."  
"Sperm donor being, well, sperm donor?"   
"Actually, speaking of sperm donor, haven't seen him in two mont-"  
"That's, that's awesome to say the least," Mikey said, stunned. Despite never meeting Pete's family, he wasn't exactly willing to. "How have you been doing by yourself?"  
Honestly, Pete thought, I thought it would be a bit better than what it is. "Well, um, it's lonely. I can't really remember the last time I slept through the whole night and I have the most asinine job in existence." He could trust Mikey. It most certainly wasn't the happiest way to live. He wished he could just have a more normal family. But then again, there's no such thing as normal.   
"Okay, then, well, you might be able to sleep better here. Beddy byes for you," said, Mikey, as he pulled Pete's head into his lap. "You get some rest. Nothing can hurt you here," Mikey said, stroking Pete's hair.   
"Now, go to sleep," he whispered.


End file.
